1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly structure, a method to form an assembly structure and a method to form a close-loop sealant structure. In particular, the present invention is directed to an assembly structure, a method to form an assembly structure and a method to form a close-loop sealant structure by using a discriminative introduction of a hydrophobic layer which is capable of being chemically attached to a surface to selectively construct a close-loop sealant wall in the assembly structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the current micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) processes, such as for a micro-display, the substrate needs surface modification for the proceeding electrical properties checks. However, since the modified surface has a surface energy too low for the sealant to firmly adhere to the modified surface, accordingly the deterioration of the modified surface is subsequently needed to facilitate the dispensing of a sealant onto the surface of the substrate. An open-loop sealant wall is usually formed between the substrate and cover glass. The current procedures may be explained as follows:
Wafer→ALD (atomic layer deposition) film→first surface modification→electrical properties check→deterioration of the first surface modification→dispensing open-loop sealant on the surface→assembling components→second surface modification→packaging
Because the modified low-energy surface often prohibits an adhesive (sealant) from correctly adhering onto itself, a second surface modification is needed for packaging after the deterioration of the first surface modification, a new manufacturing process is still needed to deal with the above-mentioned problems and to simplify the current processes for the production of micro-displays.